Harry Potter and the Wand Maker's Gift
by Licensetokill29
Summary: Where did Ollivander go? Read in my version of the begining of 7! R&R Please.


This is following a theory discovered by the Mugglecasters. When Ollivander's shop was abandoned in HBP, they suggested he was taken to create a new wand. This way, Voldemort could battle Harry without Priori Incantatum. I dedicate this story to them, and also to Misha and my California Crew.

Disclaimer: Jo wrote it, and The Mugglecast people came up with the theory.

Mr. Ollivander was a kind man with a sweet disposition. He was small, but nimble and his family had been wand makers since 382 B.C., or so said the sign outside his shop.

Mr. Ollivander was very private. Few knew he was married. Then again, he barely saw his wife, so even _he _sometimes forgot. They only saw each other during the summer and on holidays. Both of them shared the same busy calendar dates. Mr. Ollivander was almost unreachable in August, for this was when students purchased wands for the up-and-coming school year. His wife, Pomona Sprout, was also busy preparing for the school year as well. She taught Herbology at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Despite Pomona's friendship and closeness with the Head Master, Albus Dumbledore, no one cold tell her anything as to the disappearance of her husband.

The Order of the Phoenix couldn't even locate Mr. Olivander, although they had an idea of what happened to him. However, Professor Sprout refused to believe that. Her husband was still alive. She could feel it. What she wasn't sure of was whether or not he could make it home.

Nothing was visible through the window at 1918 Parment Lane. However, despite the black curtains, there was nothing to look at. The room had a dirt floor, contributing to its resemblance of a black hole. The only object was a wooden chair with an old and feeble man strapped to it. Gone was the light in his eye. No longer did his personality have its usual vibrancy. In the corner was another life, if it could be called a life at all.

When James Potter married Lilly Evans, Dumbledore presented them with a gift. It was a small phoenix, though already aging. The father was Fawkes, although the mother was unknown. James insisted on naming it Lilly, for he claimed that her hair and its feathers were the same intense scarlet. After their death, the phoenix went to Olivander, though few people knew this because of Lilly's value. After tireless months of caring for her and experiencing torture at the hands of the Death Eaters, Ollivander had gotten a tail feather from Lilly. Using this, he attempted to replicate the wand he had created many years ago. Had he known who he was selling it to, the wand would have been put away.

A door creaked open and light fled the room. Lilly flew to Ollivander's feet. A snake-like creature entered the room. He was not fully man. He had a working body, but a torn soul.

"Is it ready?" he hissed.

"Yes, in the corner." Olivander croaked.

Voldemort picked up his wand and fingered it lovingly. He waved it towards the chair and all the ropes disappeared.

"Shall we test it, then?" asked Voldemort with and evil sneer.

Before Olivander could stand up the room was filled with a ringing voice.

"Crucio!" it screamed.

The pain he had experienced at the hands of the Death Eaters could not be compared to his current state. The old man writhed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Excellent," said Voldemort coolly. "Not as good as my old one, but it will have to do. Thank you very much for your help, Mr. Olivander. I'm sorry you won't be around to see me use this fine piece of craftsman's ship." he spoke, with a cruel mien.

"Avada Kedevra!" he screamed.

In the moment the green light left Voldemort's wand, Ollivander thought. He congratulated himself. The Dark Lord read all of his thoughts after being kidnapped, but he couldn't see the one thing in the back of Ollivander's mind…the secret that only he knew. Priori Incantatum occurred when a wand meets his brother, this the Dark Lord knew. However, only Olivander knew the effects of a wand against its father. He hoped this was a worthy contribution to Harry Potter's cause. Before anything else could go through his head, Mr. Olivander lay still and motionless, all life gone from his body. Lilly flew out the door, headed for a castle in the Scottish wilderness, and miles away, Pomona Sprout fainted before she could introduce herself to Hogwarts' new Hufflepuffs.

A/N: Is it a one-shot? You tell me!


End file.
